Foxy
Were you looking for Mangle from the second game? FNaF = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is monitored too much or too little (with the exception of The 2nd Night) through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. However, it's possible that Scott Cawthon simply wanted a surprise animatronic, which isn't usually seen by default, given that Foxy is only mentioned on Night 2. Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with reddish brown, tattered fur. He has a hook as his right hand, and an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his right hand are completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest is ripped in some places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. Foxy appears to have a broken lower jaw, making it so that the mouth cannot close properly. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest of the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth, and also appears to have some teeth missing, though this may be due to him needing repairs. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair. Locations Foxy is a very unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall, and once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 2), he rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He will not appear anywhere else. Behavior Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward the Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the Mobile Version. Phases: # Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. # Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucinations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation. # Foxy has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, possibly making their night much more difficult. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Audio Foxy banging on the left office door after running down the West Hall Foxy singing in Pirate Cove. He seems to sing this only if he is fully behind the curtain and not visible. It is unknown what triggers this sound file and is speculated to be a random occurrence. Foxy running down the West Hall towards The Office The scream all animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) make when killing the player. The game cuts this clip off intentionally. Trivia *It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. It is likely rigged to several joints to allow movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters the office, it is down, and, as he screeches, it is raised, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the player. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. The amount of power drained increases by five percent with each subsequent attack. *It is commonly theorized that Foxy is the animatronic responsible for The Bite of '87. His jaw appears broken, which could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of causing serious damage, though blunt teeth could still easily remove a large portion of a customer's brain. **It's also worth noting that, while rushing down the West Hall towards the office, Foxy seems to chomp at the air. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw causing it to snap due to his momentum. This theory could also explain why Foxy has been discontinued. *It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute and 15 seconds (less than an in-game hour on PC.). *Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy within the game. "The character in that place is rather unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don’t know." **He was also referred to as male by Scott, when asked about the mechanics of the game. **The same model of Foxy is still referred to by Phone Guy in the second game as a male. *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *The only time the player can see Foxy during the day is during Night 7's A.I. customization screen. *Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to biting directly in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. *In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times throughout a playthrough. Foxy does apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. *Foxy may be in some ways based on the character Rolfe DeWolfe from the Rock-afire Explosion, ShowBiz Pizza Place's animatronic band, as both have their own stage apart from the other characters as well as both animatronics being animals part of the Canidae (foxes, wolves, dogs, etc.) family. *Foxy is the only animatronic who moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off, the twitching seen from Bonnie and Chica being an exception. *There is a glitch with Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. The same glitch can happen with Bonnie and with Freddy when the power has been fully drained. *Like Chica, Foxy does not appear during the Hallucinations. *Unlike the main animatronics, the screen does not shake when Foxy attacks the player. *Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the trailer. *As with Chica, Foxy's endoskeleton's eyes are never seen. *Foxy is the only animatronic whose head isn't seen Backstage. *Foxy is the only one of the four main animatronics to not have a purchasable in-game plushie on the Android version of the game. *Foxy's death animation can be cancelled if the power runs out (see here). It can also be interrupted by other animatronics should they get in first. *As with the other animatronics, Foxy does not move in Pirate Cove whilst the player views the monitor. *Foxy is possibly based on and/or inspired by Chuck E. Cheese's retired animatronic Foxy Colleen since both are retired fox animatronics and share the same first name. *Foxy is the only animatronic whose voice can be heard undistorted, when he sings at random times during the night. |-| FNaF2 = makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, in a slightly more tattered state, like the rest of the old animatronics in the second game. Appearance Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now highly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Freddy Fazbear's redesign, showing off the upper portion of the endoskeleton's arms. Oddly, both teaser pictures show Foxy with the standard LED "eyes", while his appearance in the trailer displays him as if he still has his yellow eyes from the first game. Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Freddy. His black dots on his snout have been removed as well. Locations Foxy can rarely be seen on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left Parts/Service, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Foxy will then make his way back the hallway outside of The Office. Behavior Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the player from there. Foxy, along with The Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Mask; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to strobe the Flashlight down the hall at him once while he is there. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most definitely cause a Game Over this way. Audio The sound Foxy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and Balloon Boy being exceptions. Trivia *His early appearance in the third teaser for the second game looks exactly like his appearance from the previous game, besides the fact that his endoskeleton eyes are visible. *Foxy is the only animatronic that is stopped by only the Flashlight. The other animatronics, excluding The Puppet, it being distracted by the Music Box, are stopped by both the Freddy Mask and the Flashlight. *During the Night 3 phone call, Phone Guy claims that Foxy was always his favorite animatronic character. *In the Custom Night, Foxy is still moderately active even if his AI level is set to 0. *Foxy is perhaps the most active of the old animatronics as opposed to the first game. *While Foxy is standing in the main hall, an alarm can be heard at regular intervals. This can help warn the player of Foxy's arrival if they are looking at the Monitor. This also occurs with most other animatronics, one exception being Bonnie. *Foxy, along with the Puppet, are the only two animatronics that don't enter the player's office before attacking. *There is an extremely rare chance that the player can make it to 6AM just as Foxy is about to leap out and attack. *Foxy can also cause a jumpscare in his special Death Minigame. As soon as the player completes it, Foxy will lunge through the screen, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *Rarely, the player may see an image of an Eyeless Foxy, similar to the Eyeless Bonnie from the first game. **This image may also be found when changing Night 7's settings as shown here. *On Night 6, Foxy seems to be able to randomly attack either without appearing or only appearing for very short amounts of time in the hall outside the office. *Foxy can attack even if an animatronic is inside The Office. *Foxy, along with his newer counterpart Mangle, is the only animatronic who doesn't appear in the main menu. |-| Images = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Gameplay QBJASc2.png|Foxy peering out from behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. 338.png|Foxy emerging from the curtain, before heading to The Office. Foxysprinthq.gif|Foxy sprinting down the West Hall towards The Office (click to animate). Foxysprintframebyframeslow.gif|Foxy's sprint, slowed down (click to animate). 402.png|A full screenshot of Foxy in The Office. Note how there are multiple angles of him on the monitors. Foxy_eyepatch.jpg|Foxy with his eye patch on his eye. output_b2VZwk.gif|Foxy peeking in before killing the player (click to animate). Notice how the fan stops spinning as the other monitor switches on. Brightened QBJASc2 bright.png|Foxy looking out from behind the curtain, brightened and saturated for clarity. 338 bright.png|Foxy emerging from behind the curtain, brightened and saturated for clarity. Foxyrunbrightened.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running down the West Hall, brightened, saturated, and slowed down for clarity. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Foxy alone in Parts/Service. Foxy Down The Hall.png|Foxy ready to charge into the office. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie and Foxy in the hall. 600.png|Foxy and Mangle in the hall. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Rare eyeless Foxy that will infrequently appear after death. Brightened FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Foxy alone in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Foxyconfirmed.png|Scott says that "Foxy will be back, in more ways than one!", hinting that Foxy will return in the second game. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy peering out from his curtain in a teaser for the second game. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|An even further deteriorated Foxy creeping through the darkness in the fourth teaser image for the second game. Foxy deactivated.png|Photo of Foxy, deactivated, in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVPONdZBh6s Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer]. FoxyDoll.png|Plushie of Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Death Minigames FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy as he appears in one of the death minigames walking to the right. FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy as he appears in one of the death Minigames walking to the left. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy in the minigame "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". Videos File:Five Nights at Freddy's - Full Scream Sound|Foxy attacking the player when a glitch plays the full scream. Five Nights at Freddy's-2|Foxy running in the hallway and attacking the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males